Life is more than just surviving
by Redgirl-27
Summary: La vida de Lexa y Aden Woods está a punto de dar un giro de 180º. Acompañamos a estos hermanos a la ciudad que nunca duerme. Nuevas amistades, reencuentros con viejos amigos y un amor que marcará a Lexa para siempre.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Podría pasar el resto de mi vida aquí mismo. La playa, esa brisa que colorea mis mejillas, el olor a sal, el sonido de las olas, ese color escarlata en el cielo que indican los escasos minutos de sol que le quedan al día.

Es mi lugar favorito. No lo comparto con casi nadie. No hay nada en este mundo que me dé más paz y tampoco he visto nada más bonito en mi vida.

"Estás nerviosa ?" apenas escucho su voz. Tengo la mirada perdida en el horizonte."Lexa?"

Salgo de mi pequeño trance, giro la cabeza despacio. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

"No debería hacerte yo esa pregunta?"

"Bueno, yo te lo he preguntado primero" me replica. Su voz llena de orgullo.

Respiro hondo meditando qué contestar. No es que sea una pregunta complicada, de hecho no lo es. Un _sí_ o un _no_ bastaría para contestarla, pero sé que tengo que elaborar más mi respuesta.

Vuelvo a mirar la puesta de sol. Preciosa.

"Lexaaaa?"

"Eres imposible" le contesto bromeando.

Intento poner mi cara más seria, pero me conoce demasiado bien, así que, pasando mi brazo por su hombro hago que se acerque más a mí para que pueda recostarse sobre éste.

"No estoy nerviosa. Bueno, no demasiado. Estoy emocionada y aterrada a la vez" le contesto mientras acaricio su espalda. "Pero es un paso que tenemos que dar. Vamos a estar bien, lo sabes, verdad? Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Siempre" Giro mi cabeza y le planto un beso en su cabellera rubia.

"Odio cuando te pones así... vas de dura pero eres tan sentimental..." se ríe pero en el fondo le encanta que sea así.

"Venga! vamos a casa. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje" le digo mientras me levanto y sacudo la arena de mis pantalones.

"Me dejas conducir?" me pregunta mientras se está colocando el casco.

"Estás de coña?" Le contesto alzando la ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado en mis labios. "Aden, tienes 14 años"

"Tenía que intentarlo" me devuelve la sonrisa mientras pongo mi moto en marcha.

El sol se va ocultando cada vez más en el horizonte californiano. Ya no hay marcha atrás. De nada sirve arrepentirse. Es ahora o nunca.

En mi cabeza se repite el mismo mantra que me lleva asediando este último mes - _Es lo mejor para Aden_ \- no hay nada más que pensar.

En su día lo tuve claro y ahora, cuando ha llegado el momento de la verdad, no me arrepiento. Voy a dejar todo por mi hermano, porque lo necesita.

Así que, mientras conduzco por la ya solitaria carretera con los brazos de Aden rodeando mi cintura, pienso en el giro de 180° que darán nuestras vidas a partir de mañana.

Cruzo los dedos. Todo saldrá bien.

 **Nota: Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic así que espero no decepcionaros.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

 **Agradezco que dejéis un comentario :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

"Anya, por favor puedes decirle a tu padre que como no suelte a mi hermana vamos a perder el avión?"

Aden está como loco con este viaje. Yo estaría horrorizada. Con 14 años, en plena adolescencia, de repente cambiar de instituto, dejar a todos tus amigos y mudarte a la otra punta del país _literalmente_ es algo que más de uno no asimilaría tan bien como le está haciendo Aden. Y a todo ello, por si fuera poco, hay que sumar sus problemas de salud.

Tiene la fortaleza de mi padre y la inteligencia de mi madre. Por lo menos eso dice mi tío Gustus.

Yo apenas recuerdo nada de mis padres. Aden ni siquiera tiene un recuerdo de ellos, simplemente las fotografías de los álbumes familiares que están en casa de nuestro tío y las historias que éste nos ha contado a lo largo de los años.

Yo tenía casi ocho años cuando mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico y Aden apenas era un recién nacido. Tío Gustus nos acogió a ambos sin pensárselo dos veces.

Lo son todo para mí, por eso hoy,después de tantos años juntos siento que dejo una parte de mi vida en esta casa.

No estoy triste sé que volveré tan pronto Aden se recupere, ya sean seis meses, un año o el tiempo que sea necesario.

"Aden tiene razón" y antes de que mi hermano diga nada pongo mi mano en su boca para evitar su comentario sarcástico "pero sólo por esta vez" añado.

"Si no nos vamos ya, perderemos el avión, y sí, ya sé que es horrible tener que aguantar a Anya tú solo..." ouch, El codazo de Anya me ha dolido. "Sabes que estaba bromeando Anya..."

"O no" responde Aden. Ahora es él el que se lleva el recado de su prima.

"Ya no os entretengo más" contestó con voz solemne Gustus.

"Lexa, sabes que aquí estamos para lo que necesitéis. Siempre. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

Ver a mi tío tan emocionado hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina porque él no suele ser así. Los Woods no somos así. Somos fuertes, serios, siempre evitamos mostrar nuestros sentimientos.

Con un último abrazo Aden y yo nos subimos al taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Todo nuestro equipaje y todas nuestras cosas ya van rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar.

xxxxxx

Odio volar. Odio las alturas. Después de varias horas de vuelo por fin piso tierra firme otra vez. Enciendo el móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Anya.

 **(11.47) LEXA: todavía no hemos salido del aeropuerto y ya echo de menos el sol**

 **(11:49)ANYA: con comentarios así en dos días te echan de la ciudad ja ja ja**

 **(11:53)LEXA: te odio**

 **(11:54)ANYA: yo también te quiero**

"Le ves Lexa?" Aden pregunta ansioso "dios, cuanta gente, así va a ser imp...oh no! Allí está!" La sonrisa de Aden es inmensa.

"Por fin chicos!" Lincoln nos envuelve en un abrazo de oso de lo más fraternal. "qué ganas tenía de veros! Ésto no es lo mismo sin ti Lexa" añade mientras Aden se libera del abrazo y desconecta de todo para sumergirse en su música.

"Cómo está el pequeño comandante?"

Suspiro. "bueno, tiene sus días. La verdad que está muy emocionado con esta gran oportunidad que le han dado los doctores" Lincoln y yo vamos hablando de camino al parking "no quiero aburrirte ahora. ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día durante la cena"

"mejor ponte esa chupa de cuero tan sexy que llevas en el brazo. Estás preciosa con ese top pero ésto no es California Lexa" sonríe Lincoln.

" ni me lo jures" digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

xxxxx

Aden va embobado mirando por la ventanilla del 4x4 de Lincoln... y yo también, para que negarlo. Bueno yo al menos he conseguido mantener la boca cerrada.

"Qué pasada Lincoln!" exclama Aden " tu casa está muy lejos?"

"Ya estamos llegando campeón,menos de 20 minutos. Prometido"

Los dos seguimos ensimismados con las vistas. la verdad es que New York es simplemente espectacular.

Pasados 15 minutos, Lincoln fiel a su palabra, como siempre, aparcó su coche delante de un bloque de apartamentos.

Estamos en Brooklyn. La zona parece muy tranquila, lejos del bullicio del centro. Tenemos un parque inmenso al otro lado de la calle.

"Bueno, preparados para empezar a desembalar cajas?" dice Lincoln con cierta sorna.

Aden y yo lo miramos sorprendidos

"Ya han llegado todas nuestras cosas ?" pregunta curioso Aden

"Ayer por la tarde. Estuvieron casi una hora vaciando un camión enorme. Le habéis dejado vacía la casa vuestro tío o qué ? " Dice Lincon mientras se ríe.

"Pero si sólo hemos traído nuestra ropa y cuatro cosas más... bueno y aún falta tu moto Lexa" añade Aden

"He hablado con el taller que me habías recomendado Lincoln y en cuanto la reciban me llamarán por teléfono" le comento mientras salimos del coche y sacamos el poco equipaje con el que hemos viajado esta mañana.

"Eh! Nada de coger peso comandante. Tú sólo coge la mochila" le ordeno a Aden.

"Pensaba que la comandante eras tú, te pega más. Siempre dando órdenes" Aden intenta sonar ofendido pero no logra disimular su sonrisa pícara.

"Por supuesto que soy la comandante, así que hazme caso" le revuelvo el pelo mientras Aden se echa la mochila al hombro y coge una de sus muletas.

"Venga dejad de discutir que ya tendréis tiempo de hacerlo una vez estemos en casa y tengáis que decidir cuál es vuestra habitación"

Xxxxx

El duplex de Lincon es impresionante. no es muy grande pero si muy acogedor.

Desde luego las cosas parece que le van estupendamente y yo no puedo estar más orgullosa de mi mejor amigo.

"Bueno, yo creo que os esperaré aquí. Hay un cuarto libre en esta planta y otro arriba. No os matéis por favor" dijo Lincon mientras se sentaba en el sofá. no puede disimular lo feliz que está de tenernos en su casa.

Han pasado ya casi cinco años desde que decidió probar suerte y abrir su propio estudio de grabación y aunque, al principio, las cosas no fueron un camino de rosas, ahora mismo se encontraba en uno de sus mejores momentos, al menos profesionalmente hablando

"Me quedo con este Lexa!" escucho a Aden gritar desde la planta de abajo. El cuarto es más pequeño y yo sé que en realidad lo ha escogido para evitar subir escaleras aunque el insista que es por las vistas. no le voy a llevar la contraria así que sonrío para mi misma mientras abro la puerta de mi nueva habitación.

La planta de arriba es un poco más pequeña que la de abajo. aquí está mi habitación, con su baño, un aseo y un pequeño cuarto que Lincoln usa a modo de almacén. Pero lo mejor sin duda es una pequeña terraza de la que me enamoré a primera vista.

Abajo están los dormitorios de los chicos con un baño compartido y el salón-comedor con cocina americana y el pequeño recibidor.

Las vistas son espectaculares y el piso es muy luminoso.

"Qué os parece si vamos a comer y después os dejo que ordenéis vuestras cosas mientras yo voy a trabajar?" Aden y yo asentimos.

Por fin ya estoy tirada en cama. cojo el móvil para ver si tengo algún mensaje. hay varios de Anya y de Gustus y un mensaje de voz del hospital para recordarme la cita que tenemos dentro de dos días y también otro mensaje del nuevo instituto de Aden al que tenemos que ir mañana para terminar con sus papeles de admisión.

Ya es septiembre o sea que el curso empieza la próxima semana y yo espero, ansío con todas mis fuerzas, que tenga un buen año y que su maldita enfermedad le permita vivir la vida que se merece.

Cierro los ojos. El cansancio puede conmigo.

xxxxx

 *****Beep beep beep*****

 **(8:36)REYES CREW: señorita Woods, su moto ya está en nuestro taller. hemos realizado la puesta. a punto Solicitada. Puede pasar a recogerla cuando quiera. Nuestro horario es de 8am a 7pm**

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de mi sudadera. seguimos en la sala de espera. Odio los hospitales. siempre los he odiado. no tengo ningún recuerdo feliz entre estas cuatro paredes

"Aden Woods? " De repente,por fin, llaman a mi hermano. Le doy un ligero golpe en el brazo. Qué manía de llevar siempre los auriculares puestos , a veces creo que duerme con ellos puestos

Me mira desconcertado y le hago una señal para que apague la música

"nos toca chaval" le digo mientras nos levantamos y seguimos a la enfermera.

xxxxx

 **Nota: Voy a actualizar los próximo capítulos en un par de días y ya más adelante los días de actualización serán martes y sábado.**

 **Espero que os guste. Dejad un comentario si queréis. Siempre se agradecen.**

 **Twitter: ADC_TFL**


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Nada más abrir la puerta del despacho nos encontramos con el doctor que nos da la bienvenida y nos invita a tomar asiento delante de su escritorio.

"Lexa y Aden Woods, verdad?"ambos asentimos con una tímida sonrisa "Soy el doctor Kane , jefe de pediatría del Morgan Stanley." Encima de su mesa puedo ver el historial de Aden .

"Bueno Aden" continúa el doctor "Lo primero de todo, cómo te encuentras?"

"La verdad que bastante bien... bueno, lo de usar muletas no me hace demasiada gracia pero me voy acostumbrando, además no las uso siempre, sólo cuando me duele un poco la piern." La tranquilidad de mi hermano no deja de asombrarme.

"Estupendo" contesta el doctor mientras abre el expediente de Aden y le echa un pequeño vistazo "Mis colegas del hospital de Los Ángeles me han mandado todo tu historial médico, pero entenderás que tenemos que hacerte una serie de pruebas aquí también. Ahora voy a charlar un momento con tu hermana. Puedes esperarnos fuera, no tardaremos". El doctor se levanta para acompañar a Aden hasta la puerta.

"Me gusta la actitud de tu hermano" dice mientras vuelve a ocupar su sitio enfrente de mi.

"Es un chico muy fuerte. Espero que todo salga bien. El doctor Jaha dijo que estaríamos en muy buenas manos aquí por eso no dudamos ni un momento en venir a New York."

"Thelonious es un gran amigo mío. Fuimos juntos a la facultad. Estoy encantado de poder ayudar a un paciente suyo. He estudiado con mi equipo el caso de tu hermano.

No te culpo si estás desbordada por la situación, es lógico y es probable que lo que te vaya decir ya lo hayas escuchado antes, pero Lexa" toma una pausa y continúa hablando "El sarcoma de Ewing es una enfermedad rara. Por suerte, se ha avanzado muchísimo en este campo en los últimos años y la tasa de supervivencia suele ser de un 70% en la mayoría de los casos.

Como bien le he dicho a tu hermano antes, debemos hacerle más pruebas, tenemos que ver cómo está ese fémur. Por lo que veo la medicación le ayuda bastante, no es así?"

"Bueno... eso parece, con Aden no es fácil saberlo. No ayuda demasiado que quiera mantener esa fachada estoica. Sí que es cierto que a veces lo noto algo fatigado, pero como bien dice usted, la medicación le ayuda y de momento no ha tenido efectos secundarios."

"Voy a fijar una cita para dentro de dos días. Tendrá que venir temprano. Va ser un día un poco largo para Aden. Habéis venido los dos solos a New York?" Pregunta el doctor mientras se levanta y yo le imito, mientras cojo todos los papeles que me ha dado donde explica todo los procedimientos y pruebas que le van a realizar a Aden antes de que pueda empezar con el nuevo tratamiento.

"Sí, hemos venido los dos solos. Mi tío no podía acompañarnos por motivos laborales."

"Os deseo mucha suerte. Un placer conocerte Lexa." El doctor me estrecha la mano mientras que con la otra abre la puerta del despacho.

"Aden, nos vemos en dos días campeón" y le choca la mano con una sonrisa.

-xxxxxxx

"Tengo que ir a por la moto. El taller no está lejos de casa pero vamos hasta allí primero así vas acabando de ordenar tu cuarto que parece una leonera" Aden pone los ojos en blanco. Desde luego el orden es algo que no tenemos en común.

Cuando el taxi nos deja delante del apartamento subo un momento para cambiarme y coger el casco y la chupa de cuero y ya me despido de Aden. Voy a ir andando porque el taller está a 15 minutos del apartamento así que aprovecho para conocer un poco el barrio.

-xxxxxxx

"Si sigues viéndola asi te voy a denunciar por acoso"

"Tú tampoco estás siendo demasiado sutil sabes ? Desde cuando te gustan las chicas, jefa?"

"Cállate Murphy" se ríe la morena mientras le da una colleja a su empleado "Ese motor no se arregla solo"

"Lo que tú digas, venga! No la hagas esperar, Reyes"

-xxxxxxx

"Hola puedo ayudarte en algo?" me pregunta una chica morena no mucho más mayor que yo.

"Eh si, hola soy Lexa Woods, venía a por mi moto. Me habéis mandado un mensaje esta mañana"

"Oh! así que tú eres la dueña de esa preciosidad" me sonríe mientras me guía a la parte de atrás del taller "Le diré a uno de mis mecánicos que la saque ya a la calle mientras hago el papeleo" Yo asiento mientras entro en su pequeño despacho.

"Así que eres la amiga de Lincoln" yo abro los ojos sorprendida. Ella lo nota y continúa hablando "Él es un cliente habitual, lo conozco desde hace unos tres años. Estuvo aquí la semana pasada y me habló de una amiga suya que iba a mudarse con él dentro de poco. Esa amiga debes de ser tú, verdad?" sentencia con otra sonrisa.

"Eso parece" le devuelvo la sonrisa educadamente.

"Y que te trae por aquí? Aburrida del sol californiano?" bromea la morena.

"Si... algo así" no quiero parecer borde pero no la conozco de nada. Quien me conoce sabe que la gente tarda en ganarse mi confianza.

"Bueno gracias por todo" me dirijo hacia mi moto y me estoy poniendo el casco cuando escucho que me llaman del taller.

"Espera " me dice la mecánica "Si necesitas que alguien te enseñe la ciudad o te apetece tomar algo algún día, sólo tienes que llamarme, vale ?" Me da su tarjeta y me vuelve a sonreír mientras se dirige hacia el interior del taller.

Quizás le tome la palabra.

Xxxxxxx

 **Nota: a la tarde, un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Se agradecen comentarios;)**

 **Twitter: ADC_TFL**


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

"Me va explotar la cabeza... y todavía os preguntáis porqué prefiero vivir sola?"

"Venga Clarke! Nos echas de menos. Y a estas gloriosas resacas también" le dice Octavia desde la cocina.

"No hables tan alto O, o te juro que te tiro por la ventana" una malhumorada y también resacosa Raven hace acto de presencia en el salón "Pero tiene razón, Griffin admítelo, estabas mejor viviendo con nosotras"

"Ahora mismo os odio a las dos " dice la rubia mientras se toma una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza "Os echo de menos sí, pero tomé la decisión correcta hace dos años. Si siguiese viviendo con vosotras seguiría en primero de carrera, de fiesta en fiesta"

"Habíamos olvidado lo formal que eres ahora. Usted perdone doctora " dice Octavia en tono burlón.

"Clarke , teníamos que sacarte de fiesta. Empiezas las clases dentro de poco. Además, hace cuánto que no salíamos juntas? Es que ya ni me acuerdo ... y ya ni hablamos de otros temas ..."añadió Raven.

"Ya sé por dónde vas Raven. No sigas por ahí. No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para una relación ahora" le cortó la rubia de forma tajante.

"Bueno pero prométenos que saldrás más con nosotras, al menos una vez al mes. No pedimos tanto, no ? Tampoco hace falta acabar como esta última vez ... mi cuerpo no lo soportaría " añadió Octavia mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

"No sé cómo voy a ir a trabajar esta tarde"

"Raven , eres la jefa. Deja de quejarte. Por cierto, algo interesante que contar? ayer no tuvimos ni tiempo de cotillear nada... algún motorista macarra cañón?" le preguntó la más joven de las tres amigas.

De repente, Raven se sentó en el sofá entre las dos amigas y las agarró de las manos. Parecía como si el dolor de cabeza hubiese desaparecido de golpe.

"Algún motorista no! UNA motorista!" parecía que se le iba salir el corazón por la boca de la excitación.

"Raven respira ...no creo que sea para tanto" le espetó Clarke.

"Tú no la has visto Clarke. SI es para tanto... Hace que me replantee seriamente mi sexualidad"

Después de escuchar ese comentario, Octavia no pudo contener el ataque de risa.

"No te rías Octavia. A ti te hubiese pasado lo mismo, créeme" le dijo Raven un tanto ofendida.

"Resulta que la chica, Lexa, es amiga de un cliente mío, os acordáis de Lincoln, verdad?" Las dos amigas asintieron así que la morena continuó hablando "Pues total, que Lexa acaba de mudarse a New York . No lleva aquí ni una semana, así que yo, muy amablemente, me he ofrecido a hacer de guía" Sentenció con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Eres increíble" le espetó Clarke

"Muy amablemente dice... te la quieres ligar Reyes?"preguntó Octavia.

"No digas tonterías O"intervino Clarke.

"Tranquila Griffin, no te pongas celosa" dijo Raven entre risas " le di mi tarjeta, pero no creo que me llame. Parecía un poco... estirada?"

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco antes de decir "No todo el mundo es tan lanzado como tú ...menos mal"

"Seguro que la has asustado Raven " dijo Octavia ya recuperada del ataque de risa.

"Vosotras no lo entendéis" dijo Raven mientras se levantaba del sofá "Espero encontrármela de nuevo. Ya veréis como no exagero nada!"

Clarke meneó la cabeza y también se levantó del sofá " Bueno chicas, os tengo que dejar ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de empezar con las clases. Si eso os llamo este fin de semana para quedar" dijo mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

"Más te vale Griffin!" Dijeron gritando sus dos amigas mientras Clarke cerraba la puerta de su ex apartamento.

xxxxx

 **Nota: los primeros capítulos son bastante cortos pero más adelante ya serán más largos. Lo prometo!**

 **Nos vemos el martes! Os agradezco un comentario o fav ;)**

 **Twitter: aquí aviso cuando actualizo y subo también una foto relacionada con el capítulo. Por si os interesa... ADC_TFL**


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

"Sí Anya, estamos bien" pongo el teléfono en manos libres para terminar de vestirme. "Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que nos llamen para conocer los resultados de las pruebas. Nos han dicho que podrían tardar entre 7 y 10 días."

"Y cómo lo lleva Aden?" la voz de Anya suena preocupada. No la culpo, lo está pasando mal con esto de la distancia aunque no lo quiera admitir.

"Bueno... se está adaptando muy bien al cambio. Aún no llevamos ni una semana aquí, es difícil sacar conclusiones An." le comento a mi prima.

"Mi padre os manda saludos. Me ha dicho que os llamará luego, cuando salga de trabajar. Dale un beso a los chicos de mi parte. Ya hablamos Lexa que tengo que entrar a trabajar"

Cuelgo el teléfono y bajo a la cocina para prepararme un café y veo a Aden y a Lincoln en el sofá susurrando entre ellos.

"Qué estáis tramando vosotros dos?" frunzo el ceño mientras cojo una taza de la alacena.

"Lexa!" Aden se levanta emocionado y se dirige hacia la cocina.

"Eh! Despacio, que no me voy a mover de aquí" le digo a Aden levantando mi mano para que se relaje.

"Tengo una noticia genial Lex" me dice Aden con una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara. "A que no sabes a dónde me va a llevar Lincoln esta noche?"

Alzo una ceja y mi hermano sabe que no necesito abrir la boca para hacerle ninguna pregunta, así que continúa.

"Vamos a ver a los Nets contra los Thunder!" Lincoln aparece detrás de Aden para unirse a nosotros en la cocina.

"Si tú quieres puedo conseguir otra entrada" meneo la cabeza para cortar a Lincoln.

"No, disfrutad vosotros de una noche de chicos"

"Y qué harás tú?" me pregunta Aden curioso.

"Algo se me ocurrirá" le sonrío de medio lado mientras le doy un sorbo a mi café "a qué hora os vais a ir?"

"El partido es a las 7. Luego había pensado en llevármelo a cenar al italiano del que te hablé el otro día" concluyó Lincoln.

"Me parece perfecto" termino mi café y le echo un vistazo a la prensa mientras ellos vuelven al sofá.

Me alegra que Lincoln lleve a Aden al basket. Es un enamorado de ese deporte. Le encantaba jugar en su antiguo instituto.

Después del duro día de ayer merece desconectar un poco y disfrutar.

-xxxxxx

Aden y Lincoln se han ido hace casi una hora. La verdad que me apetece salir pero no conozco a nadie todavía y ... espera un momento ... y si...? No, no es buena idea. Aunque... me dio su teléfono y dijo que la llamara si quería salir algún día. Quizás lo dijo sólo por ser amable.

Voy a por mi bolso y busco en mi cartera su tarjeta. Me la quedo mirando unos segundos. Finalmente cojo el teléfono y marco el número de Raven Reyes. Qué puedo perder?

"Hola?" se oye una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Raven Reyes? Eh... soy Lexa, Lexa Woods, la amiga de Lincoln" digo tímidamente.

"Hola Lexa!" contesta entusiasmada.

"Espero no molestarte. Quería saber si tu oferta de tomar algo sigue en pie" le digo sin rodeos.

"Claro que sí. Bueno ya he hecho planes para hoy pero si quieres unirte seríamos sólo tú, yo y dos amigas mías, así que... noche de chicas?" pregunta Raven. Por el tono de su voz diría que está sonriendo.

"Noche de chicas entonces" le contesto.

"Perfecto, te mando ahora mismo un mensaje con la dirección. A las 10 te parece bien?"

"A las 10 me parece genial. Nos vemos luego" me despido de Raven y en cuanto cuelgo el teléfono recibo el mensaje con la dirección.

La busco en el GPS. Podría ir en moto pero no conozco la ciudad demasiado bien todavía, así que opto por el metro.

-xxxxxxx

 **(21.07) LEXA: Enano, he quedado para salir. Hazle caso a Lincoln en todo vale? nos vemos mañana.**

 **(21.12) ADEN: no te preocupes, cuidaré de él ;) un beso Lex.**

Pongo los ojos en blanco después de leer su mensaje. Guardo el móvil en el bolso y entro en la boca de metro.

-xxxxxxx

"Por qué siempre tenéis que llegar tarde?" una malhumorada Clarke Griffin coge el teléfono al primer tono.

"El tráfico es horrible Griffin" se excusa Octavia.

"Pero si venís en metro!"

"Semántica..." trata de tranquilizarla Raven sin éxito "A ver Clarke, en menos de 20 minutos ya estamos ahí. Porqué no vas pidiéndote algo? Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos entrando por la puerta"

"Más os vale" y sin esperar respuesta cuelga el teléfono y entra en el pub.

Es temprano así que aún no hay demasiada gente. La rubia se dirige hacia la barra para pedir una cerveza.

Cuando se está acercando,no puede evitar fijarse en una morena que está de pie en la otra punta de la barra. Está de espaldas a ella y a medida que va acortando la distancia se fija en lo bien que le quedan los ajustadísimos pantalones negros que lleva puestos y que le hacen un trasero espectacular.

No puede, ni quiere, sacarle los ojos de encima. Va subiendo poco a poco su mirada,recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Clarke no es de las que se lance tan fácilmente, es más, suele ser todo lo contrario. Pero por una vez decide tomar ella la iniciativa.

xxxxxxxx

 **El sábado más! Espero que os esté gustando. Se agradecen los** **favs)**


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

 **[ Clarke POV ]**

"Hola, estás esperando a alguien?" Pregunto sonriendo.

En cuanto la chica se gira, siento cómo el aire no me llega a los pulmones. La boca se me seca, me cuesta tragar saliva. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan verdes en toda mi vida. Podría perderme en ellos eternamente.

Cuando por fin reacciono y bajo la vista a sus labios... Dios, qué labios! Veo que se mueven y eso hace que salga de mi ensoñación. Qué vergüenza! Me estaba hablando y ni me había dado cuenta. Intento recomponerme.

"Perdona, qué me decías?" noto que mis mejillas se sonrojan y la chica me sonríe. Y qué sonrisa... Tranquilízate Griffin.

"Me has preguntado si estaba esperando a alguien, verdad?" asiento con la cabeza " He quedado con una amiga, pero me ha mandado un mensaje hace un momento diciendo que iba a llegar más tarde. Qué me dices de ti?" pregunta levantando una de sus cejas en un gesto muy sexy.

"De mí?" pregunto confundida.

"También estás esperando a alguien?"

"Oh! Sí, a unas amigas, pero siempre llegan tarde. Ya estoy acostumbrada" digo resoplando.

Me vuelve a sonreír y yo me enamoro más aún de esa sonrisa.

"Quieres tomar algo?" Me dice. Está flirteando conmigo? Decido seguirle el juego porque, sinceramente, la chica es una preciosidad y parece muy simpática.

"Claro" hago una seña al camarero y en un momento me sirve una cerveza. Me giro hacia la morena de ojazos verdes y le digo "Por cierto, me llamo Clarke. Y tú eres...?"

"Lexa?" esa es la voz de Raven?

Me giro hacia la derecha y veo a mis dos amigas acercándose a la barra.

" Clarke? Os conocíais?" pregunta extrañada Raven.

"Qué?" es la única palabra que logro articular.

"Qué hacéis las dos aquí?" vuelve a preguntar Raven.

Entonces la morena de ojos verdes, Lexa, empieza a hablar.

"Bueno, estaba haciendo compañía a Clarke mientras esperaba por sus amigas. Parece ser que siempre llegan tarde" dice en un tono burlón mientras me mira y me guiña un ojo.

Vale, estoy bien. La chica más guapa que he visto nunca me acaba de guiñar el ojo. Esos ojos tan verdes, con esa sonrisa tan... tan... no tengo palabras. Y necesito volver a escuchar cómo dice mi nombre porque creo que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca en cualquier momento. Así que cojo mi cerveza y le doy un trago. Lo necesito.

Octavia se ríe y se pone delante de Lexa.

"Soy Octavia. Y la culpa es de Raven, siempre es de Raven" dice sonriendo mientras le da dos besos a Lexa.

Xxxxxxxxx-

Nos lo estamos pasando genial. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto. De vez en cuando me quedo mirando como Lexa escucha con atención mientras habla alguna de mis amigas. Me quedo prendada de su belleza una vez más. La línea de su mandíbula, su cuello, esas manos que parecen tan suaves... Pero son esos ojos verdes los que me tienen hipnotizada. No puedo parar de mirarlos. De repente noto un golpe en la pierna. Octavia.

"Qué pasa O?" le pregunto.

"Me acompañas al baño?" me dice sin esperar mi respuesta mientras me coge de la mano y me arrastra por todo el local.

"Se puede saber qué te pasa? Casi me dejas sin brazo" le digo mientras me libero de su agarre.

"Qué me pasa a mí? Qué te pasa a ti, Clarke?" me espeta mi amiga.

"A qué te refieres?" pregunto incrédula.

"Por favor Clarke, la estás desnudando con la mirada...y ella a ti también"

"Cómo dices?" de verdad estoy siendo tan descarada?

"Lo que oyes Griffin, te gusta Lexa. Ahora comprendo a Raven, la chica esta tremenda" Dice Octavia con una sonrisa pícara.

"No está mal, no" intento quitarle hierro al asunto.

"Que no está mal? por Dios Clarke! es imposible no mirarla y no querer lanzársele encima...hasta yo lo haría!"

"Por qué no vas al grano O?"

"Pídele su número, qué puedes perder? disfruta un poco, te lo mereces, sabes?"

"No sé" le digo dubitativa "Quizás tengas razón"

-xxxxxxxx

Salimos del baño y vemos como Raven y Lexa se están levantando ya de la mesa.

"Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde, verdad?" dice Raven mientras se abrocha la cazadora.

"Sí, además yo mañana tengo que ir a comer con mis padres y tengo que estar presentable" les digo mientras salimos del pub.

"Tú por dónde vas Lexa?"le pregunta Raven.

"He venido en metro. Es la parada que hay allí en la esquina" le contesta mientras pasa la mano por su melena dejando que caiga hacia un lado enseñando ese cuello tan apetecible.

"Como la de Clarke" se apresura a decir Octavia. La fulmino con la mirada.

"O y yo nos vamos por aquí" dice Raven señalando en la dirección contraria. "Llámame mañana Griffin. Lexa, un placer, hay que repetirlo."

"Claro Raven. Nos vemos Octavia."

Nos despedimos de ellas y ya nos dirigimos en silencio hacia la parada del metro. Resulta que vivimos casi por la misma zona. Sólo nos separan tres paradas.

Cuando por fin me armo de valor, Lexa apoya su mano en su nuca, se gira hacia mí y se muerde el labio. Parece nerviosa. Yo voy a decirle algo pero entonces ella empieza a hablar.

"Me lo he pasado genial esta noche" le sonrío para que siga hablando "Me preguntaba si te apetecería repetirlo otra vez. No sé, tal vez tú y yo...Solas?" Sentencia con una media sonrisa.

Cómo voy a resistirme a algo así? Yo también le sonrío y paso un mechón de pelo por detrás de mi oreja antes de responderle.

"Dame tu teléfono"

"Qué?" Me dice confundida.

"Tu teléfono" extiendo mi mano con la palma hacia arriba. Lexa me mira y saca su teléfono. Marco unas cuantas teclas en la pantalla y se lo devuelvo. "Para cuando quieras." Me inclino hacia ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Tiene la piel tan suave...

Cuando me separo, me vuelvo a fijar en sus ojos, pero ella no me está devolviendo la mirada. Está mirando mi boca. Sonrío. Noto cómo se empieza a ruborizar y es la cosa más adorable que he visto nunca.

"Ésta es mi parada". Le digo mientras me levanto. "Buenas noches Lexa."

"Buenas noches Clarke"

Antes de salir del vagón, le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas antes de decirle "Que nos volvamos a ver."

xxxxxxx

 **Nos vemos el martes!**

 **Se agradecen favs &comentarios**


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Quiero volver a verla. Sólo han pasado dos días y me muero por mandarle un mensaje pero... y si es demasiado pronto? Igual piensa que estoy desesperada.

No sé porqué estoy tan nerviosa. Venga Lexa, es sólo un mensaje. Miro para mi teléfono. Busco su nombre en la agenda. Clarke Griffin. Cuando voy a pulsar la tecla me entra una llamada. Número desconocido.

"Diga?" contesto al segundo tono.

"Lexa Woods?" escucho una voz femenina.

"Sí, soy yo" le respondo.

"Buenos días, me llamo Harper. Le llamo del gimnasio Grounders. El motivo de mi llamada es porque nos ha impresionado su curriculum y querríamos saber si puede pasarse por el gimnasio para una entrevista. Cuándo le vendría bien?" concluyó.

"La verdad que, si usted quiere, podría ir esta misma mañana" le contesto sin dudarlo por un segundo.

"Estupendo. Qué tal dentro de una hora?"

"Allí estaré" cuelgo el teléfono.

Resulta que el gimnasio está a un par de calles del hospital de Aden.

Voy a llegar antes si voy en moto así que cojo el casco y guardo mis cosas en una mochila. Me abrocho la chupa de cuero y pongo rumbo al gimnasio.

-xxxxxxxx

La entrevista ha ido bastante bien. Creo que Nyko, uno de los socios del gimnasio, ha quedado contento. Me ha dicho que a lo largo del día me dirían algo. Cruzo los dedos.

Cuando estoy a punto de ponerme el casco, veo una cara conocida acercándose calle arriba. Clarke.

Vuelvo a guardar el casco en la mochila y me bajo de la moto. La tengo justo delante, pero ella va tan ensimismada hablando con su acompañante que no se da cuenta de mi presencia.

"Clarke" Me gusta cómo suena su nombre cuando sale de mis labios.

De repente, se para y deja de hablar con el chico y gira su cabeza para fijarse en mí.

Es preciosa. Lleva su melena rubia recogida en una coleta. Unos vaqueros rotos por las rodillas con una camiseta gris y una chaquetilla de punto. Pero lo que realmente llama más mi atención son sus espectaculares ojos azules. Tan azules como el cielo californiano.

"Lexa?!" responde abriendo más los ojos en un claro gesto de sorpresa.

"Qué casualidad" le digo sonriendo.

Ella también me sonríe. Durante unos segundos que parecen eternos no dejamos de mirarnos hasta que un leve carraspeo nos devuelve a la realidad.

"Oh, perdón. Lexa, éste es mi amigo Wells." dice mientras me mira y a continuación desvía su mirada hacia su amigo "Wells, ella es Lexa, la chica de la que te hablé."

Vale. Esta admisión me ha cogido por sorpresa y al parecer a Clarke también, a juzgar por el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Su amigo también lo ha notado, así que decide echarle un cable a la rubia.

"Encantado de conocerte, Lexa" dice mientras me estrecha la mano.

"Un placer" respondo.

"Y qué estás haciendo por esta zona?" me pregunta Clarke ya menos avergonzada.

"Pues acabo de salir de una entrevista de trabajo" le digo. "Bueno no quiero interrumpiros." Cojo aire para poder preguntarle... "Te apetece que te llame en otro momento y quedamos para tomar algo?"

La sonrisa de Clarke creo que es tan grande como la mía y antes de que pueda contestarme, Wells vuelve a hablar.

"No interrumpes nada Lexa, de verdad. De hecho Clarke me estaba acompañando hasta la parada de aquí al lado, así que es toda tuya" dice con una sonrisa traviesa. "Un placer Lexa" se gira hacia Clarke y le da un beso en la mejilla " nos vemos mañana Griffin" y con un adiós con la mano se va hacia el metro.

Las dos nos quedamos mirando como Wells desaparece por las escaleras hacia el subsuelo. Clarke es la que rompe el hielo primero.

"Quieres tomar un café?"

"Me parece una idea estupenda"


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

"Lo creas o no, tenía pensado mandarte un mensaje esta mañana." Le digo a Clarke mientras nos sentamos en un pequeño café.

"Lo creas o no, estaba deseando que lo hicieras." Me contesta sincera. Hay un brillo en su mirada que hace que sus ojos se vean todavía más azules. Me encantan.

Agacho la cabeza y me muerdo el labio. Esta chica me pone realmente nerviosa. Es una sensación que no sé cómo explicarla. Y no lo sé porque nunca me había sentido así antes. Pero me gusta.

Cuando vuelvo a levantar la cabeza, me está sonriendo. Noto como el calor empieza a subir por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis orejas.

"Y de qué era la entrevista?" Pregunta Clarke curiosa mientras echa un poco de azúcar en su café.

"Pues, sabes el gimnasio que está al otro lado de la calle?Grounders." Ella asiente. "Quedaron en llamarme esta tarde. A ver si tengo suerte" le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Seguro que sí. Y a que te dedicabas en..." Se queda a mitad de frase.

"El Segundo. Es un pequeño pueblo cerca de Los Ángeles" le aclaro antes de responder a su pregunta "Era monitora de kick boxing y el fin de semana daba clases de surf a niños".

"Eso explica el bronceado" dice "Yo nunca me he subido a una tabla de surf. Ya no hablemos del kick boxing." me dice medio carcajeándose.

"Eso tiene solución" le contesto llena de confianza con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Seguro que sería peor que esos niños a los que les dabas clase" comenta también sonriéndome y yo no puedo evitar bajar mi vista hacia sus labios.

Decido cambiar de tema para desviar mi atención de su boca. "Y tú trabajas por aquí cerca o...?" dejo la pregunta a medias.

"Estoy estudiando medicina. Empiezo ahora mi sexto año de carrera."

"Entonces tienes..." pienso unos segundos antes de decir " 23 años?"

"No, tengo 22. Cumplo 23 dentro de unos días" le da un sorbo a su café y añade "Y tú?"

"Cumplí 23 en verano. Oye y qué tal la carrera?"

"Es bastante dura pero es lo que he querido hacer siempre. Además las prácticas este año van a ser una locura. Un día puede tocarme en urgencias, al otro en trauma, pediatría..." habla sin parar y a mí me encanta escucharla porque realmente se nota que ama lo que estudia. "Te estoy aburriendo verdad?" pregunta de repente.

"Qué va. Perdona por no decir nada pero es que me gusta escucharte hablar" le suelto sin más. Mi sinceridad hace que se ruborice. Y verla así, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y mirándome con esos ojazos tan azules, hace que me ruborice yo también. Parecemos dos adolescentes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Clarke gira su muñeca para ver su reloj y comprobar la hora que es, y me dice con una mueca de desilusión "Lo siento Lexa pero tengo que marcharme" comenta mientras se levanta y va a sacar su cartera para pagar.

Yo también me levanto y le sujeto la mano mientras le niego con la cabeza "Yo invito".

"Pero..."empieza a hablar pero la interrumpo.

"La próxima me invitas tú" y me dedica otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas ante la idea de volver a vernos de nuevo.

Salimos a la calle en dirección hacia mi moto cuando le pregunto "Quieres que te acerque a algún sitio?" Le digo mientras saco el casco de mi mochila.

"No quiero molestarte... Puedo ir en metro."

"No es molestia. Quiero hacerlo" le digo sonriendo de nuevo.

"Pero no tengo casco" me dice la rubia.

"Quien ha dicho eso?" y levanto el asiento de la moto para sacar el casco de mi hermano.

Clarke me sonríe mientras se lo pone.

"Dame tus cosas y te las guardo en mi mochila" le indico.

Cuando cierro la mochila, Clarke me la coge y se la echa a la espalda antes de subirse a la moto.

"Tienes que guiarme, vale?" le digo girándome hacia ella. "Agárrate fuerte."

Cuando noto los brazos de Clarke aferrándose a mi cintura no puedo evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago.

"Vamos" me dice Clarke mientras pongo la moto en marcha.

-xxxxxxxx

Estamos de vuelta en Brooklyn. Apago la moto y los brazos de Clarke todavía rodean mi cintura. Es una sensación, cómo explicarlo... maravillosa. Sí. Podría quedarme en sus brazos para siempre. Pero de pronto afloja su agarre y apoya sus manos en mis caderas, antes de acercarse, más si cabe, y decirme casi en un susurro.

"Ya hemos llegado".

Yo me giro sonriendo mientras veo como se baja de la moto. Coge sus cosas de mi mochila y me la devuelve. Me la echo a la espalda y nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos.

"Tengo que confesarte una cosa" me dice agachando un poco la cabeza. Respira hondo y vuelve a levantar la mirada y mi silencio le indica que puede seguir hablando. "Es la primera vez que voy en moto"

Me quedo perpleja mirándola. No sé si por sus palabras o porque está tan bonita con el pelo medio alborotado y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Y por supuesto esos ojos azules que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza.

"En serio?" logro decir por fin. "Te ha gustado?"

"Me ha encantado. Podríamos repetirlo, no crees?"

"Claro que sí" le respondo. Y tomo aire para decirle "Yo también tengo que confesarte una cosa."

Ahora es su turno de devolverme una mirada curiosa.

"Es la primera vez que llevo a una chica en mi moto. En realidad... nunca llevo a nadie que no sea mi hermano."

"Vaya... me siento especial" dice sonriendo.

Yo también le sonrío pero no puedo contestarle porque me vuelvo a quedar prendada de su sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, o minutos, u horas, qué sé yo, Clarke rompe la burbuja en la que nos encontramos y me dice.

"Bueno, yo vivo aquí." Me dice señalando el edificio que está enfrente de mí. "Sabes volver hasta tu casa desde aquí, verdad?" Asiento con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. "Espero que te llamen del gimnasio. Ya me dirás algo." Y entonces se acerca a mí para devolverme el casco y de paso darme un beso en la mejilla, igual que el otro día en el metro.

"Nos vemos Lexa" dice mientras vuelvo a poner la moto en marcha.

"Nos vemos Clarke."


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

 **10.47 (LEXA): Saluda a la nueva monitora de Kick boxing del Grounders**

 **10.54 (CLARKE): Lexa! Enhorabuena!** **Y cuándo empiezas?**

 **10.56 (LEXA): Mañana tengo que ir a las 11 para firmar el contrato y hablar de los horarios. Empiezo el jueves.**

 **10.59 (CLARKE): Genial! Quieres tomar algo cuando acabes? Tengo un par de horas libres al mediodía.**

 **11.05 (LEXA): Me encantaría. Te llamo cuando salga del gimnasio?**

 **11.06 (CLARKE): Hecho. Hasta mañana**

"Con quién te mensajeas tanto?" escucho la voz de Lincoln que está en la cocina acabando de limpiar lo que queda del desayuno.

Yo me encojo de hombros mientras me levanto y me dirijo a donde está mi amigo.

"No me lo vas a contar?" insiste. Y yo ya no soy capaz de disimular mi sonrisa.

"Así que es una chica..." sentencia mientras toma asiento a mi lado.

"Yo no he dicho eso"

"No hace falta. Esa sonrisa y ese ligero rubor ya lo han dicho por ti" se carcajea a la vez que me da un codazo cariñoso.

"Había olvidado lo bien que me conoces. Contigo es imposible guardar un secreto, eh?" le devuelvo el codazo no tan cariñoso.

"Me ofendes Lexa" dice dramáticamente Lincoln llevándose la mano al corazón. "Venga, has conocido a alguien?"

"Sí" le digo casi en un susurro. Bajo la mirada levemente y me muerdo el labio antes de seguir hablando. "Es una amiga de Raven Reyes. La conocí el sábado pasado y nos volvimos a encontrar ayer."

"Te gusta" no es una pregunta.

Conozco a Lincoln desde que tenía 12 años. Me conoce mejor que nadie. Igual que yo a él. No tiene sentido andarme con rodeos. Así que le contesto con total sinceridad.

"Sí, me gusta". Respiro hondo y continúo hablando bajo la mirada atenta de mi amigo. "Es... no sé... distinta" le digo con una sonrisa apenas imperceptible.

"Distinta? Vaya! Crees que te puede gustar, gustar?"dice Lincoln sorprendido. "Ésto es nuevo."

"Vamos Linc. Que la acabo de conocer. Pero tiene algo que me atrae. No sólo físicamente, sabes? No sé cómo explicarlo. Sólo la he visto dos veces y me muero de ganas de volver a verla" lo miro y él me está sonriendo.

"Cómo se llama?"

"Clarke" saboreo su nombre mientras lo digo en voz alta.

"Dios Lexa! Si ella está igual que tú, apuesto que en dos dias ya os besáis" dice riéndose.

"Cómo que si está igual que yo? A qué te refieres?" pregunto curiosa.

"Desde que has empezado a hablar de ella no se te ha borrado la sonrisa de la cara. Y tus ojos... Que no Lexa. A mí no me engañas, en serio."

"No sé de qué me hablas" trato de sonar indiferente.

"Que no sabes...? Lo que tu digas, Lexa." Lincoln se levanta del taburete y apoya su mano en mi hombro. "Si te gusta de verdad, no tengas miedo. Déjate llevar por una vez."

Estoy con la boca abierta, dispuesta a contestarle pero Lincoln todavía no acabó con su charla.

"Y no me vengas con el rollo de que a ti eso de las relaciones no te va. Que no eres de mostrar tus sentimientos. Que si el amor es una debilidad... Por favor, Lexa. Tienes 23 años. Nunca has tenido una relación seria. Si te gusta esta chica, pídele para salir y a ver cómo van las cosas. Quién sabe, a lo mejor te sorprende." Me da un ligero apretón en el hombro y se va a su habitación.

Yo me quedo pensativa con los codos apoyados en el mesado de la cocina.

"A lo mejor me sorprende... Quizás te haga caso Linc" digo para mí misma.

-xxxxxxxx

"Clarke"

"Lexa" me responde al primer tono. Estaría esperando mi llamada? "Estaba esperando tu llamada" Vaya... no me esperaba esa respuesta tan sincera. Ya me saca una sonrisa.

"Qué tal? Acabo de salir del gimnasio. Sigue en pie lo de quedar?" le pregunto emocionada.

"Claro que sí! No te muevas de ahí. No tardo ni 15 minutos, vale?"

"Aquí estaré" y cuelgo el teléfono.

Apenas pasan 10 minutos cuando veo a Clarke acercándose al gimnasio.

Justo cuando está a punto de alcanzarme, noto una mano en mi hombro que me saca de ese trance que me consume cuando fijo mi vista en Clarke Griffin.

Me giro. Es Harper.

"Ha pasado algo?" Le pregunto confundida.

"No, no. Me había olvidado de darte unos papeles" dice mientras extiende su mano y me da un pequeño sobre.

"Gracias" me vuelvo a girar para devolver toda mi atención a Clarke que apenas está a 2 metros de distancia, con una expresión un tanto seria. Frunzo ligeramente el ceño. Qué le pasa? Por teléfono parecía contenta. Vuelvo a mirar a Harper para despedirme pero es ella la que habla primero.

"Mi turno acaba en menos de media hora. Te apetece quedar para comer?"

"Eh..." miro a Clarke, que ya está a mi lado y ha escuchado perfectamente las palabras de Harper. Sigue con el semblante serio. Vuelvo mi mirada a Harper. "No, gracias. De hecho ya tengo planes." Le digo volviendo a mirar a Clarke y esbozando una tímida sonrisa que la rubia me devuelve casi al instante. "Nos vemos mañana" Y sin más me doy la vuelta dejando atrás a Harper, que se ha quedado muda.

"Qué tal estás?" le pregunto a Clarke al mismo tiempo que le planto un beso en la mejilla. La verdad que ha sido un acto reflejo. Le quito hierro al asunto porque Clarke me mira sonriendo encantada con mi gesto tan espontáneo y cariñoso a la vez.

"Cansada y hambrienta. Estoy deseando sentarme."

"Pues vamos a comer. A dónde me llevas? le pregunto curiosa.

Clarke sigue con su sonrisa perfecta. Ya ha dejado atrás esa expresión seria que traía cuando estaba hablando con Harper.

Espera... Estaba celosa? Sólo pensar en ello hace que se me revuelva el estómago por la emoción. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho su voz.

"Te gusta la comida japonesa?" asiento. "Entonces conozco el sitio perfecto."

-xxxxxxxx

La comida está riquísima y la compañía es inmejorable.

Clarke me está contando cómo lleva estos primeros días de prácticas y yo le cuento también un poco en qué va a consistir mi nuevo trabajo.

Nos pasamos toda la comida riendo y charlando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Estamos tomando el postre cuando las palabras de Lincoln cruzan mi mente. - Pídele para salir... Quién sabe, a lo mejor te sorprende -

"Clarke" digo su nombre para llamar su atención. Me sonríe. Porqué me gusta tanto su sonrisa?

Tomo aire y me armo de valor para preguntarle "Te apetecería salir a cenar conmigo? Tal vez el viernes o el sábado..." finalizo más nerviosa de lo que me gustaría admitir.

La expresión sonriente de Clarke cambia de repente. Vale. Eso no puede ser bueno. Me he precipitado. Mierda, Lexa!

"Lexa..." se muerde el labio y en ese momento lo único que quiero es besarla y ser yo quien le muerda ese labio. "Me encantaría salir contigo, pero el viernes por la noche es el único momento que tengo libre para estudiar y necesito preparar unas cosas para el lunes. Y el sábado..."

"No pasa nada Clarke" la interrumpo. Creo que nota mi cara de decepción porque de pronto desliza su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa para alcanzar mi mano y cogérmela.

Me quedo un momento mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas y como roza ligeramente su pulgar sobre mi piel.

Levanto la mirada y ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa. Yo no puedo, ni quiero, evitar devolvérsela.

"No me has dejado terminar la frase" dice en un fingido tono ofendido . Me suelta la mano e instantáneamente ya echo de menos su calidez.

"Perdona" noto como mis orejas arden.

"El sábado tengo que ir a ver a un amigo mío jugar al béisbol, sino se pone insoportable. También va a estar Octavia. Te apetece que vayamos juntas?"

"Claro que sí. Oye, te importa si llevo a alguien conmigo?" Clarke frunce ligeramente el ceño y, antes de que se lleve una impresión errónea, le aclaro. "A mi hermano Aden le gusta mucho el béisbol." Al momento, se le suaviza la expresión de nuevo.

"Eso es un sí entonces?"

"Por supuesto"

-xxxxxxxx

Esta vez Clarke me invita a comer.

Una vez fuera del restaurante, me acompaña hasta donde tengo la moto aparcada.

"Bueno, hasta el sábado" le digo antes de ponerme el casco. Clarke está justo a mi lado.

"Te llamo para quedar e ir a buscaros, si?" Noto como me mira fijamente a los ojos y desvía casi sin querer su mirada hacia mi boca. En ese mismo instante, yo paso mi lengua por mis labios y le devuelvo la mirada. "Lexa?"

"Sí, sí. Perdona. Me llamas. Vale." Clarke cierra la poca distancia que hay entre las dos y me da un tierno beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Doy gracias por estar sentada en la moto en ese momento porque noto cómo la fuerza abandona todo mi cuerpo de golpe.

Me pongo finalmente el casco y esta vez soy yo la que coge su mano delicadamente. Nos sonreímos.

Se rompe el silencio cuando Clarke me dice. "Nos vemos el sábado. Conduce con cuidado" Me suelta la mano después de darle un ligero apretón y con la misma me dice adiós.

Le devuelvo el gesto y pongo la moto en marcha. La miro una vez más antes de irme y le digo "Nos vemos Clarke."

xxxxxxx

 **Espero que os esté gustando. Se agradecen comentarios y favs**


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

"Lexaaaa! Se puede saber porqué tardas tanto?" escucho la voz de Aden desde el piso de abajo. Me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo. Llevo las trenzas perfectas.

Cojo una chaqueta y el teléfono antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y bajar las escaleras.

"Ya era hora!" Dice mi hermano que está tirado en el sofá.

Le lanzo una mirada seria y enseguida se levanta. "Vale, ya me callo".

"Mejor." me voy también al sofá y me siento a su lado.

"Qué te pasa Lex?" me pregunta mi hermano con un tono preocupado.

"Nada, por?" Le contesto.

"Hombre... No sé. Llevas como una hora en tu cuarto arreglándote cuando normalmente no tardas ni media hora. Vale que hacerte las trenzas lleva su tiempo. Pero aún así..."

"No sabía qué ponerme" le digo mientras agito una pierna nerviosamente.

Aden pone su mano sobre mi pierna para que deje de moverla. "Me estás poniendo nervioso también a mí" dice riéndose. "Tan guapa es?"

"Qué has dicho?"

"Clarke. Es tan guapa?"me vuelve a preguntar Aden.

"En serio?" pongo los ojos en blanco. "Voy a matar a Lincoln. Y a ti... Estoy por dejarte en casa."

"No eres capaz" le pongo mi mirada más seria. "Vale, vale. Retiro lo dicho , Comandante. A qué hora nos vamos?"

"Pues..." miro la hora en el móvil " Clarke debería estar a punto de..." mis palabras son interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre.

"Estás listo?" mi hermano asiente con la cabeza. "Perfecto. Coge las muletas."

"No me hacen falta."

"Aden..."

"Sólo una, vale?" me dice haciendo un puchero.

"Vale" digo a regañadientes. Sabe que me gana con esa expresión y se aprovecha de ello. "Compórtate"

"Lo mismo digo hermanita" se carcajea y antes de que le pueda dar una colleja, se levanta del sofá.

-XXXXXXX

"Éste es Aden." le digo a la rubia educadamente. "Mi hermano pequeño."

"Encantado de conocerte" le contesta mi hermano extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Clarke, que imita el gesto para darle un ligero apretón de manos.

"Lo mismo digo, Aden. Yo soy Clarke."

"Lo sé." dice mi hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Quiero matarlo allí mismo. Qué parte de Compórtate no ha entendido?

"Bueno, nos vamos chicos?" pregunta Clarke mientras abre la puerta de su coche. Antes de entrar, se gira hacia Aden y le pregunta "Necesitas ayuda?"

"Gracias. Puedo yo solo" contesta Aden con una tímida sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta trasera.

Ese gesto me ha enternecido por completo. Ni siquiera ha querido preguntar porqué lleva una muleta.

Simplemente ha querido ayudar a mi hermano. Se nota que se preocupa por los demás.

"Subes Lexa?" asiento con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al partido.

-XXXXXXX

Clarke está buscando con la mirada a ver si encuentra a Octavia. Es un campo pequeño y no hay demasiada gente en las gradas todavía.

"Voy a llamarla a ver si ya está por aquí. Capaz es de llegar tarde... como siempre. Id cogiendo sitio si queréis. Vuelvo en un minuto." Me guiña un ojo y se va.

"Vaya Lexa. Clarke está muy bu-..."

"Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase. Estás tonto?"

"Pero porqué? Qué he dicho?" me dice mi hermano con los ojos como platos.

"No has dicho nada... AÚN. Ni lo harás. En serio, Aden. No lo hagas más difícil." le ruego a mi hermano.

Aden me mira comprendiendo a la perfección mis palabras. "Lincoln tenía razón..."

Levanto mi ceja para que siga hablando.

"Te gusta de verdad". Voy a regañarle de nuevo pero levanta una mano para hacerme callar. "No diré nada más, lo prometo." Se acerca a mi oreja y me dice "Es preciosa. A por ella."

Me giro sorprendida por el comentario y no puedo evitar una pequeña carcajada. Paso mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de mi hermano y le pregunto si quiere algo.

"Cocacola y unas pipas no estaría mal"

"Hecho. Si viene Clarke sé amable con ella, vale?"

"Sí Comandante" me guiña un ojo.

Me levanto y me voy hacia el puesto de bebidas y veo como Clarke viene en mi dirección.

"A dónde vas?" me pregunta alzando las cejas.

"Voy a comprarle algo de beber a Aden. Quieres algo tú también?"

"Si, algún refresco. Que sea de naranja."

"Me esperas o vas ya a la grada?"

"Te espero" me dice sonriendo. Y otra vez nos quedamos atrapadas en nuestras miradas.

Carraspeo ligeramente y vamos a por las bebidas y algo de comer.

"Y Octavia?"

"Ha dicho que va a llegar en 10 minutos. Que le guardemos un sitio" me contesta Clarke. "Por cierto..." se muerde el labio. Tiene que parar de hacer eso. "Estás muy guapa con ese peinado."

"Sí? Gracias." Me están empezando a sudar las manos. "Tú también estás preciosa."

"Qué va!" me da un ligero golpe en mi brazo con el suyo mientras volvemos a nuestro sitio.

-xxxxxxx

"Quién es tu amigo, Clarke?" le pregunta Aden curioso mientras da un sorbo a su refresco.

"Ves el banquillo? Pues es el número 16. Ese es Bellamy."

"Hay que aplaudirle siempre sino habrá que aguantarlo toda la semana y creedme, no querréis eso" esa es la voz de Octavia.

"Qué tal Octavia." Me levanto para saludarla y presentarle a mi hermano.

-xxxxxx

En la quinta entrada del juego veo cómo Octavia está más pendiente del móvil que del partido y le pregunto a Clarke " A Octavia no le gusta mucho el béisbol, verdad?"

Clarke me mira y se gira hacia su amiga y sonríe. "Lo odia. Viene por su hermano nada más."

"Y tú?"

"Yo?" Me mira confundida alzando una ceja.

"También vienes por él?" le pregunto algo nerviosa pero intentando mantener la calma.

"Qué va. No me gusta demasiado el béisbol. En realidad, lo mío no es el deporte. Vengo para hacerle compañía a Octavia y que no sufra ella sola"

Yo me echo a reir y logro llamar la atención de mi hermano. Me sonríe y vuelve su atención al partido.

"Y qué es lo tuyo? Que te gusta hacer cuando tienes tiempo libre?"

"Lo de tener tiempo libre es muy relativo ahora" dice mientras recoge su melena en una coleta y gira su cuerpo completamente hacia mí, dándole la espalda a su amiga, que sigue enfrascada en su teléfono. "Me encanta pintar. Dibujar. Me relaja. Y a ti qué te gusta hacer"

Su rodilla está tocando mi pierna y no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia ella. Apoyo mi brazo en el respaldo de su asiento para estar más cómoda y le contesto.

"Me encanta hacer surf. Me encanta la playa. Sus atardeceres... Me gusta tocar la guitarra, aunque no soy muy buena. Pero me relaja. También me gusta salir a correr. Libero tensiones. Me olvido de todo. Me gusta esa sensación."

"A mí también me gusta salir a correr. Lo hago siempre que puedo." Desvía su mirada un segundo al campo de béisbol y toma aire de nuevo para continuar hablando. "Un día quiero escucharte tocar la guitarra."

Se me empiezan a colorear las mejillas y ella lo nota. "He dicho algo malo?"

"No, no, no. Qué va. Es sólo que nunca toco delante de nadie..."

"Oh. Entiendo" agacha un poco la mirada. Yo estiro mi mano y con mi dedo índice y el pulgar le agarro el mentón y hago que levante su cabeza de nuevo y me mire a los ojos.

"Siempre hay una primera vez, verdad?" Le digo levantando mis cejas y le robo una sonrisa. Tiene sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa pálido que me encanta. "Pero con una condición. Quiero ver tus dibujos."

"Ya veremos" dice en un tono burlón.

-xxxxxxx

El partido está a punto de acabar. Aden y yo estamos atentos a los últimos compases mientras Clarke y Octavia charlan entre ellas.

"Oye Lexa." Clarke me da un toque con su pierna para que le preste atención. "Qué vas a hacer al acabar el partido?"

Me encojo de hombros "La verdad que tenía pensado irme a casa y después de cenar ver una peli. Tú?"

"Nada. No me apetece salir. Normalmente siempre vamos a tomar algo después del partido..."

"Si quieres puedes unirte a Aden y a mi. Bueno, él después de cenar se irá a jugar a la Play así que es como si no estuviese en casa" le digo sonriendo.

"Suena bien"

"Pizzas y peli?" Le pregunto.

"Pizzas y peli" me responde levantándose de su asiento. "O, nosotros nos vamos a ir ya" le dice Clarke a su amiga.

"No sales con nosotros Griffin?" Pregunta sorprendida Octavia.

"Estoy un poco cansada. Voy a llevarlos a su casa. Saluda a Bell de mi parte."

Nos despedimos de Octavia y una vez que Aden ya está dentro del coche, le digo a Clarke "Si estás cansada, no hace falta que vengas a casa. Podemos dejarlo para otro día."

"No es eso. No se lo digas a O. No estoy cansada... Es solo que me apetecía más estar contigo esta noche" confiesa con una media sonrisa.

Yo me muerdo el labio y me inclino un poco hacia ella. Pero me doy cuenta que Aden está en el coche, así que me rasco la parte de atrás del cuello en un gesto nervioso y me voy al asiento del copiloto.

Cuando me subo, Clarke me está mirando con un deseo en su mirada que ya había visto el otro día. Pero sin duda hoy es más evidente. Apuesto a que ella puede notarlo también en mí.

Me muero de ganas de estar con ella. No me puedo aguantar más.


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

"Aden, acaba de preparar la mesa que están a punto de llegar las pizzas" le digo a mi hermano mientras cojo unas cervezas de la nevera y una botella de agua para él.

"A sus órdenes, Comandante" le pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Comandante?" escucho la voz de Clarke a mis espaldas.

"Es una larga historia..." empiezo a decirle.

"En realidad no lo es." interrumpe Aden desde la cocina. "Le encanta dar órdenes. Por eso la llamamos así."

Clarke empieza a reirse por la contestación tan espontánea y sincera de mi hermano y yo quiero matarlo allí mismo. Noto como el calor me empieza a subir por todo el cuello hasta llegar a mis orejas.

"Eres..." empiezo la frase que queda interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. "Ya voy yo."

-xxxxxxx

Estamos los 3 acabando de cenar cuando Aden se levanta y recoge su plato y su vaso y nos dice.

"Bueno chicas, el deber me llama. Buenas noches Clarke."

"Descansa Aden."

"Con el deber se refiere al Call of Duty. No le hagas ni caso." Clarke me sonríe.

"Os parecéis bastante, no?" Pregunta.

"Para nada." Le contesto a la vez que Aden dice "Sí" La risa de Clarke inunda toda la casa y Aden y yo no tardamos en unirnos a ella.

"Espera un momento." Me levanto y abro un cajón de la cocina y saco un par de pastillas. "No te olvidas de algo?" Le digo a Aden mientras extiendo mi mano para que las coja.

Mi hermano vuelve a coger el vaso de agua. Lo rellena y se toma las pastillas. Se gira hacia Clarke y le susurra "Ves? Le encanta dar órdenes."

Clarke intenta disimular sin éxito una carcajada tapándose la boca.

"No tenías que irte?" fulmino a mi hermano con la mirada.

"Hasta mañanaaaa" dice Aden cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras él.

"Bueno... Te apetece ver esa peli? Si es que aún no es muy tarde..." le digo a Clarke tímidamente.

"Claro! Qué quieres ver?"

"No sé... Miramos a ver qué dan. Quieres que haga palomitas? Seguro que Lincoln las tiene por algún sitio." le comento mientras las busco.

"Qué es una peli un sábado por la noche sin palomitas?" Me dice alzando una ceja. Dios, qué sexy. Intento distraerme buscando las malditas palomitas.

Cuando por fin las encuentro, cojo un bol mientras las pongo en el microondas.

"Por cierto, dónde está Lincoln?"

"Ha salido a cenar con alguien... una chica. No me ha dicho con quién, así que supongo que es sólo una amiga."

"Qué segura estás." Me dice Clarke acercándose al mesado para coger el bol de palomitas y dirigirse al sofá. Yo la sigo con un par de cervezas en la mano.

"Nos lo contamos casi todo así que si fuese algo más, yo lo sabría. Y no me ha dicho ni su nombre. Lo que yo te diga... una amiga." Sentencio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Clarke se muerde el labio y yo no dejo de mirarla porque ese gesto hace que me vaya el corazón a mil. No sé si sabe el efecto que tiene en mí porque no ha parado de hacerlo en todo el día.

-xxxxxxx

Cuando llevamos sólo 10 minutos de película, veo que Clarke ha subido los pies al sofá y ha flexionado las piernas pegándolas a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

"Estás bien? Tienes frío? Puedo prestarte una chaqueta o si quieres te traigo una manta..." le pregunto preocupada. Quiero que se sienta como en su casa.

"Una manta suena perfecto."

No tardo ni dos minutos en volver al salón. Me siento más cerca de Clarke y nos tapo a las dos con la manta.

"Mejor?" asiente sonriéndome y volviendo su mirada hacia el televisor. "La próxima vez sólo tienes que pedírmela." Su sonrisa se hace todavía más grande y se acerca más aún a mí. Su cuerpo está completamente pegado al mío. Decido concentrarme en la película.

Va algo más de 1 hora de película y de repente noto la cabeza de Clarke apoyándose en mi hombro lentamente. Se está quedando dormida. En vez de despertarla, paso con cuidado mi brazo por detrás de su cabeza. La agarro con cuidado por su hombro y la atraigo más hacia mí y esta vez soy yo la que apoya mi cabeza sobre la suya.

-xxxxxxx

Abro poco a poco los ojos. Me he quedado dormida. Me he quedado dormida en el sofá viendo una película.

Espera.

Me he quedado dormida en el sofá abrazada a Clarke, que sigue durmiendo plácidamente entre mis brazos.

Intento estirar mi brazo para alcanzar el móvil que está justo encima de la mesa que está delante del sofá. Con cuidado, para no despertar a Clarke. Mierda! Las 3 de la mañana!

Quiero incorporarme pero si lo hago la voy a despertar. Debería hacerlo. Querrá irse a su casa cuando vea la hora que es. Y yo no quiero que se vaya. Me encanta tenerla en mis brazos. Abrazándola. Sintiéndola. Oliendo su pelo. Inhalo profundamente su perfume. Dios... Qué bien huele...

Me quedo unos minutos disfrutando de esta sensación y finalmente decido despertarla.

"Clarke" Nada... "Clarke" intento tomar asiento en el sofá y así levantar poco a poco a Clarke hasta conseguir que quede sentada a mi lado. Me acerco a su oído. "Hey... despierta. Nos hemos quedado dormidas."

Clarke parece que va abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Se gira hacia mí y me pregunta desconcertada. "Qué pasa? Porqué me has despertado?"

Está adorable. Tremendamente adorable recién levantada. Y con esa voz tan sexy. No puedo con ella.

Le sonrío y le digo de nuevo " Nos hemos quedado dormidas. Son más de las 3 de la mañana."

"QUÉ?!" Definitivamente se ha despertado.

"Shhhh. No hables alto por favor que vamos a despertar a Aden." le digo poniendo inconscientemente mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

"Perdona." Se frota un poco los ojos y me mira de nuevo. "Me tengo que ir."

"Qué? No. A estas horas no te vas. Te quedas aquí. Es tardísimo y estás cansada." Le digo mientras sigo rodeándola con mi brazo.

Ella me mira fijamente con esos ojos tan azules y tan preciosos. "No quiero molestar..."

"Eh, no molestas. Me he ofrecido yo." le contesto mientras me levanto del sofá.

Cojo la manta y se la echo a Clarke por encima de los hombros como si fuese una capa. Le tiendo mi mano para que la coja y lo hace sin dudarlo. "Vamos." Y la guío escaleras arriba.

-xxxxxxx

Se agradecen favs&comentarios

Gracias por leerme


End file.
